Eye Candy
by Exotos135
Summary: Haiku tells Lucy and Lynn a ghost story.


**Hi everybody, another oneshot on the way. This time involving both Lucy and Haiku, with Lynn also being there.**

 **Certain combinations, I think, are never really done in this fandom. I don't read often, so I may be behind the times, but isn't most of the archive just a bunch of revenge or torture fics?**

 **Anyway, let's not beat a dead horse and get to the more interesting part: this story's history.**

 **Originally, I wanted to use a plot used here as part of a creepypasta, like with "The Laughing Box," a Luaggie creepypasta I wrote a long time ago. However, I couldn't find a way to make it work, so I decided to rework it as a story told in this story.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's head to the oneshot!**

* * *

 ****  
It was nighttime in Royal Woods, and not a single creature was stirring, except for practically everybody in the Loud House.

You know, the usual.

Currently, Lucy and Lynn, the poetic and athletic sisters of the household respectively, were heading to the backyard.

"Your first camping night is upon you, Lucy!" Lynn proclaimed, patting her sister's back. "We'll roast marshmallows, tell ghost stories, and try to sleep with a bunch of creepy noises! Aren't you excited?!"

"Yeah, although I still felt a bit worried about it," Lucy twiddled her fingers. "So I... Called someone."

Before she could ask, though, Lynn saw who Lucy had called: Haiku, who was close to a lit campfire, with some logs nearby.

"Oh, hey, you're one of Lucy's friends!" Lynn remarked in surprise as she and Lucy headed to the logs. "If I remember correctly, your name's... Umm..."

Haiku narrowed her eyes in exasperation. "Haiku."

"Haiku, right!" the jock leaned closer to her gothic sister and whispered, "Lucy, what's your friend doing here?"

"I invited her along so she could join us for the ghost stories," Lucy explained with a shrug. "She's very good at telling those type of stories."

Lynn's eyes widened. "Really?"

Lucy nodded. "They always scare me, anyway. That's got to be something, right?"

"Hmm, Luce rarely _does_ get scared by anything..." Lynn clasped her hands and sat down. "Alright, Haiku, tell us a ghost story."

"And try to make it _very_ scary," Lucy requested as she sat next to Lynn. "My sister here is almost fearless."

"Almost?! I'm _completely_ fearless!" Lynn boasted before pointing at Haiku. "Give me your best shot!"

The poet smiled and narrowed her eyes. "If you insist..."

 _ **Haiku's Story...**_

 _A young girl walked along the streets as Haiku narrated:_

"A long time ago, there was a young girl, an avid candy fan, who wished she could work with candy when she grew up."

 _The girl walked around, until she spotted a lady selling some candy._

"One day, she came across a lady selling her newest candy: The eye candy. Feeling enticed by the description, she decided to give it a try."

 _The girl gave it a taste, then winced._

"As soon as she took a bite, however, she knew there was something wrong with it. So she asked the woman what was the candy's recipe."

 _The woman kept her smile as she opened a door to her basement._

"The woman agreed to reveal the recipe, as long as the girl helped her with something on her dark basement..."

 _The girl walked down, all while the woman's smile turned sinister._

"The girl, not knowing any better, followed the woman downstairs, and just as they arrived..."

 _*SMACK!*_

"She fell unconscious."

 _The girl woke up, tied tightly to a chair._

"When she recovered consciousness, the girl was tied to a chair, with the woman checking some tools at a desk nearby."

 _The girl continued to struggle, and the woman didn't react._

"W-What's going on?" asked the terrified the girl. "What are you gonna do?!"

 _The woman turned to the girl, sporting a sadistic grin._

"The woman chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna show you the recipe for the eye candy..."

 _The woman's eyes opened wide, revealing she was not only holding some kind of pole, but she was missing both of her eyeballs._

"After you give me your eyes!"

 _What happened was explained by Haiku:_

"The girl struggled, and, losing an eye in the process, she ran away and called the police."

 _The girl now stood in front of the shop, which was closed down._

"The store was closed down, but for the girl, it was too late."

 _The girl continued to stare at the shop, sporting a bandage covering her hollow eyesocket, and a deadpan, almost soulless look on her one remaining eye._

"She would never forget the day she found out that eye candy... Was made out of actual eyes."

 _ **Back in Reality...**_

Lucy hugged Lynn tightly as she shivered, speaking, "W-Wow, Haiku, t-that was an amazing ghost story!"

"Thanks, and the best part of it is," Haiku smirked. "It's based on a true story."

A chill went down Lucy's spine. "W-What do you mean."

Haiku got up and reached for her eye-covering hair lock. "Because, Lucy, the girl from the story..."

Haiku parted the lock, revealing her eye was covered with an eyepatch as she yelled:

"Was actually me!"

Terrified out of her mind, Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran back to her and Lynn's bedroom, where she hid under the bed as she shouted:

"Save me, monsters under Lynn's bed!"

Back at the campfire, Lynn looked at the trail Lucy left, then turned back to Haiku.

"You really did scare her!" Lynn exclaimed in shock. "I honestly thought she was just trying to make you sound cooler than you really are! No offense."

"Huh, you didn't get scared at all," Haiku remarked, slightly surprised. "Well, you can color me impressed."

"Yeah, I told you: I can't get scared that easily," Lynn boasted, only to see the trail Lucy left behind. "Lucy's usually just as good as me in these things, though."

Haiku smiled. "Well, some people only get scared by specific things. Lucy's probably scared of stuff related to the loss of eyes."

"Or maybe your story was just that terrifying. Just an idea," Lynn turned back to the poet. "Speaking of eyes, though, did you _really_ lose one of your eyes?"

Haiku shook her head and took off her eyepatch, revealing a perfectly normal eye behind. "I just put the eyepatch for dramatic effect."

"Well, whatever, I remained calm during and after the story!" Lynn boasted. "You have been defeated, Haiku!"

The poet smiled deviously. "Indeed I have. And I think you deserve a prize for that."

Haiku snapped her fingers, causing the fire to go out. And when it miraculously lit itself back on, Lynn got quite a shock: Haiku was holding a tuna fish on her hands, positioned just right to have the jock kissing it.

Once the kiss ended, Lynn, flushing as red as a tomato, screamed and ran to her room, where she hid under her own bed with Lucy as the duo said in unison:

"Protect us, monsters under the bed!"

As for Haiku, the girl shook her head and chuckled before she turned to the reader, and flashed a playful wink.


End file.
